Ethan Ford
FAST FACTS; o my heart, it's a fish out of water ☢ NAME: Ethan Ford ☢ BORN: 11 May, 1993 ☢ HOMETOWN: Edison, New Jersey ☢ ABILITY: Psychometry ☢ HEIGHT: 5'11'' ☢ HAIR: Brown ☢ EYES: Blue ☢ ZODIAC: Taurus HISTORY; o my heart, it's a fish on the rocks and it bakes in the bad sun Ethan was born into one of New Jersey's richer families, which consisted of his parents, his older brother and his younger sister. Though they weren’t ridiculously rich, they were well off, with a nice house and a good amount of money thanks to the business attached to the family name. Ethan's life was fairly normal; he more often than not got into squabbles with his older, more straight-laced brother, and at a young age had taken it upon himself to act as a guardian to his younger sister, and they were inseparable. Douglas envied their bond, and could never seem to connect with the two of them the way they connected with each other. Eventually, to please their father, Douglas joined the military, and on his first tour, was killed in action. Ethan was fifteen when this happened, and the emotional fallout from that was only the beginning. The family didn't have much time to recover before the next blow was dealt. A year passed without much else happening, and then, one day while the Ford siblings were at school, a poorly-executed burglary at their house ended in a struggle, and subsequently the accidental murder of both their parents. Neither Ethan nor Clara had any idea of what happened until they returned home from school to find their parents' bodies on the living room floor. That was when Clara discovered her strange ability; the emotional blow from that seemed to explode from her, knocking things over and breaking windows. After what can't be counted as the smoothest legal dealing ever, Ethan and Clara were sent to live in another part of the state with their aunt and uncle, Laura and Scott. It was better than being separated and sent to different foster homes, much better, but neither of them were happy with it. Things were okay, though, and their new home was a good one, all things considered. Still, the death of their parents changed them both, and where Clara had gone quiet and only spoke to Ethan for quite a while, a huge change from her usual gregariousness, Ethan just got angry, violent, uncooperative. The only person to whom he was almost his usual self was Clara, and Ethan remained the only person who could reach her, in a way. That's why Ethan was constantly called on to calm his sister down when she would start getting so upset that things would almost start getting knocked over just by being near her. This is how she destroyed their uncle's desk the first time, which everyone but Ethan just assumed to be an act of rage. Ethan knew better, though, because Clara wasn't the only one with strange things happening around her; Ethan, himself, had recently been noticing that when he picked things up or touched them, he just knew things about them in a way that could not be normal. So they then confided in each other about these occurrences, Ethan doing his best to talk Clara through it. Clara seemed to calm down quite a bit after that, and things were fine for another few months until Clara took out her anger - intentionally, this time - on Scott's desk again. That was more than enough for their uncle, and though Ethan tried to defend her - which probably made things a lot worse, aaaas a few choice words were used - his mind had been made up. A teacher, himself, Scott had heard a coworker mention a particular school for troubled youth, and decided that a boarding school would probably do a much better job of taking care of them in the wake of what happened than he would. So he sent the both of them off at the beginning of May, and they've been here ever since. Ethan, so far, has had a tough time of it with authority, and, er, has gotten to know the RAs fairly well by now. He's punched Noah for ogling his sister, and is a member of The Shroud Eaters with John, Noah, Ryan and FRANKLIN ON BASS AMIRITE. PERSONALITY; o my heart, it's a rock in the gutter It may surprise you, but on a base level, Ethan is a kind, sweet boy. He'd always frustrate his parents and teachers with his ridiculously carefree outlook on life; what's a pair of pants ruined with grass stains versus missing out on a whole day up at the creek, laughing and playing around? Ethan has always had a fierce dedication to his family, especially his little sister, and would do anything for them -- or for Clara, now that they're the only ones left. Ethan is determined, driven by his emotions and quite often acts out irrationally in the heat of the moment. He's a lot more short-tempered these days, ready to snap at just about anything, and always ready to lash out in defence of himself or his sister. Losing the rest of his family has made him very angry, and it's darkened all of his otherwise shining traits. Stubborn, he insists that he's fine and refuses to talk about it to anyone but Clara, and even then, they rarely talk about it anymore. He's hard-headed and brash, and has yet to find a constructive way in which to let out his anger (although smashing drums for That One Band could be therapeutic!). He does remember how to laugh and enjoy himself, however, although those moments can be few and far between. Just show that you're not a threat to his little sister, and that you're not an asshole, and things will run smoothly. Ethan has a dark sense of humour that can be well-appreciated by the right people. He also enjoys antagonizing people for the hell of it, because the reactions are often fun. If they end in a brawl, even better. Ethan has found that punching things helps a lot. … And so does knowing karate, which he does. ABILITY; o my heart, it's a rocking great boulder and stuck in the gutter Ethan's ability is psychometry, which means that upon touching or holding an object, he can get a 'read' on its history; where it's been, who last touched it, who owned it, etc. RELATIONSHIPS; and i throw my heart out to the ocean *'Clara Ford:' Ethan's sister. Touch her and you're dead. *'Levi Blakely:' HETEROSEXUAL LIFE PARTNER :3 Ethan is barely able to admit it to himself, let alone anyone else, but Levi is one of his closest friends. He's the only one besides Clara who knows about the self-torture he puts himself through after the death of his brother. After that, he can pretty much tell him anything. *'Lily Sloane:' They're not extremely close friends or anything, but they spent some time together, trying to escape from the cultists when they were kidnapped in the invasion. *'John Constantine:'Fellow band member, kind of the lazily-accepted leader of the pack. Ethan doesn't mind him - he just doesn't really care about the hipster hierarchy the rest of the band has going. ETHAN DOES WHAT HE WANTS. *'Noah Tessaro:' Another member of the band. Ethan finds him kind of irritating. Ethan punched him in the face during the first week of school, because he was ogling Clara. Now they coexist well enough, and Ethan doesn't have to worry because Noah is attached to Lear's... everything. *'Ryan Letowski:' Yet another band member. Ryan is... something. They have this weird relationship where Ethan's not even sure if the ribbing and teasing about weddings and babies is out of friendship or out of Ryan just being a weird guy. He has his own problems, Ethan mostly stays far away from them. *'Liam Keaton:' The newest member of the Shroud Eaters. Ethan isn't extremely fond of him. *'Emily Koizumi:' Try to get Ethan to think she's anything but annoying. Just try it. *'Max Guevara:' Clara's roommate. Ethan thinks she's kind of hot, but also feels a little protective of her in a sibling-like way, so he's conflicted. SOUNDTRACK; but it don't go far, it come back floating *'EVERCLEAR: LOCAL GOD' | I see you twist and turn you look so fuckin' stupid / I feel just like a local god when I'm with the boys / We do what we want, yes we do what we want / Summer days can lead to the bad times / The world gets larger every day *'OK GO: RETURN' | Antiseptic and tired, I can't remember your face / Return / You were supposed to grow old / Reckless, unfrightened, and old / you were supposed to grow old / Return / You were supposed to return *'MUSE: GUIDING LIGHT' | The sunshine trapped in our hearts / it could rise again / but I'm lost, crushed, cold and confused with no guiding light left inside *'DAVID COOK: MR. SENSITIVE' | Just feel anger, feel pain / Feel the sun and the rain / Just feel something / Oh feel something / Hear them scream your name / I would like to introduce Mr. Sensitive / The one who never let the worst get the best of him *'GET SET GO: I HATE EVERYONE' | I bet you think I'm kidding / but I promise you it's true / I hate most everybody / but most of all I hate / I hate you *'YEAH YEAH YEAHS: LITTLE SHADOW' | Closer, shadow / volume strikes / we're still caught between / all the sorrow / little shadow / to the night / will you follow me? *'COHEED & CAMBRIA: WAKE UP' | I'd do anything for you / this story is for you / anything you want me to for you / I'd do anything for you / kill anyone for you *'DAVID COOK: BREATHE TONIGHT' | Lost, don't leave me in the dark alone / shine a light cause you're the road that got me home / cause I / I never knew that love was true / did you / can you breathe tonight as the air is leaving you / scream tonight like the words are new to you / can we go back to the last time my arms could carry you / breathe tonight / you're alive *'MOTHER MOTHER: O MY HEART' | O my heart, it's a fish out of water / o my heart, it's a fish on the rocks and it bakes in the bad sun / o my heart, it's a rock in the gutter / o my heart, it's a rocking great boulder and stuck in the gutter / and I throw my heart out to the ocean / but it don't go far it comes back floating / and I watch it wash up with the dead fish / but it ain't quite dead, it just is laughing *'MOTHER MOTHER: BURNING PILE' | All my troubles on a burning pile / all lit up and I start to smile / if I catch fire then I change my aim / throw my troubles at the pearly gates *'STEVEN R. MCQUEEN: TITLE UNKNOWN' | Two steps forward / three steps back / push me and I'll push right back / all these things running through my mind / what I believe / still need to find / two steps forward / three steps back / hit me and I'll hit right back / all these things that I need to feel / who knows if they're even real TRIVIA; and i watch it wash up with the dead fish * Ethan suddenly found himself the mother-father-thing of Optimus Prime Tron Ford-Letowski after being told that he was pregnant with Ryan Letowski's child and they had to go have a shotgun wedding. OPTFL is the loveliest bundle of socks in the world. * Ethan isn't that bad of a drummer. He drums for The Shroud Eaters (because he has to do something other than provoke Noah). OTHER STUFF; but it ain't quite dead, it just is laughing srmbw.png srmcqueen.jpg ethanpiranhaswat.jpg|This is probably Anna's fault. I'm just saying. qcibaseballwat.png|All i can say is that Ethan and Noah have some explainin' to do. OMG I'M NOT GETTING PAID but Ethan and all his problems are miiiiine Category:Characters